1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a luggage cart attachment that is specially adapted for use with garment bags. More particularly, it relates to such a luggage cart attachment that can be used to pull the garment bag on wheels and which allows the garment bag to be hung in a conventional manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding, wheeled carts are known for holding conventional suitcases, so that they can be pulled behind the user. Some suitcases also come with built-in wheels and a strap so that they can be pulled behind the user without a separate cart. However, the wheeled carts for conventional suitcases are not satisfactory for holding garment bags, and the user is left with the choice of carrying the garment bag from a handle or from a shoulder strap attached to the spine of the garment bag.